On Your Marks
by kingofthegreatescape
Summary: Set mid season 4 of the Vampire Diaries and early season 7 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The race for the cure heats up with the addition of a new player, the Vampire Slayer. Or two? What lengths will people go to to beat out the competition? Who will get it first? What will they do with it? Read
1. Chapter 1

**On Your Marks**

_Chapter 1:_

The dust from the Salvatore boarding house floated thin in the shards of light streaking through the curtains of the morning sun. Damon stood behind the liquor cabinet, sleeves rolled up, with a bottle of scotch and a glass in hand. He poured the ale into the glass and then down his throat, the burn taking away the hunger. He hadn't fed for a few hours. Not for lack of want but rather he'd simply forgotten. His mind was plagued with thoughts of Elena. It was only hours ago that he'd had to coerce her from killing a good Samaritan on the Wickery Bridge. Her humanity switch flipped meant that her actions would become unpredictable and reckless, actions he already found unpredictable when she was a human. He poured himself another glass and went to shot it. "Starting a little early aren't we?" Stefan asked as he entered the room, an eyebrow raised.

"I could really do without the lecture right now little brother," Damon retorted.

"Nevertheless a lecture deserved big brother. You're the one who convinced Elena to abandon her emotions, leaving the rest of us to deal with the fallout."

"And if I hadn't she'd've probably stayed in that house with Jeremy's body and burnt to the ground with it," Damon spat back. Stefan's eyes darted to the floor. Damon took another shot and set the glass down on the table. "Besides, in terms of _fallout_ no biggie's have happened. Plus if push comes to shove I'll just invoke the sire bond and get her to flip her switch back."

"Things aren't that simple, Damon. Getting her to turn her humanity back on that suddenly would mean all the emotions she's suppressing, the guilt, the rage, the loss, would all come rushing back at once. She'd shatter under the weight."

"So what do you propose we do?" Damon asked matter-of-factly as he sat down on the couch.

"Well seeing as the 'show her a good time' route was a bust I think what she really needs right now is to go back to school," proposed Stefan.

"And what you think she'll ace a pop quiz and remember _the good times_? I don't think so," Damon scowled.

Stefan began, "you think I want to go to school and play chaperone? You can't go because you're not a student-"

Elena emerged into the space, her school bag over her shoulders. "As much as I enjoy hearing you two talk about me like I'm not upstairs, Caroline's picking me up any second. Besides, between the both of you keeping me on a pretty short leash I've got nothing better to do with my time."

From outside the horn of Caroline's car blurred into all corners of Ché Salvatore. Elena turned towards the door, her perfectly straight hair whirling with the movement. Damon grabbed her by the arm. "Elena, _it would make me really happy if you didn't feed on any of your senior class members today_. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Sure, whatever," Elena replied, rolling her eyes as she crossed the front door threshold. With Elena out of earshot Stefan turned to his brother.

"In the meantime you need to find Katherine. Elena needs that cure now more than ever," he uttered before setting off after them.

"Sure, you and blondie take Elena duty and I suppose I'll hunt down the psychotic doppleganger," Damon called after him.

* * *

Left alone for the time being Damon began thinking of ways he could find Katherine. Logically he turned to the only person that wanted to find her as badly as he did. He raised his cell to his ear and listened to it dial. "Klaus, my good man, how's this beautiful thursday treatin' ya?"

"Spare me the false sentiment, what do you want, Damon?" Klaus replied.

"I prefer to think of it as what do we want."

"What could we possibly have in common?"

"A need to find Katherine is what."

Klaus looked up from his phone. He was sat facing Haley at a table set with a magnificent array of breakfasts. Haley's eyes studied him, her werewolf hearing allowing her to hear the entire conversation.

Klaus began, "can't help you mate, goodluck though-"

"What'd'you mean you can't help? Katherine has the cure Klaus, we both want it for Elena," Damon argued.

"I did have a run in with a vampire who may know where Katarina is, as for Haley sorry mate she's off limits, but the source my dry up soon, too bad I bit halfway through his bloody neck so time for chit chat is probably limited."

"Where?" Damon asked bluntly, anger setting in.

"Petrol station off the Wickery highway, better hurry if you want to save precious Elena," ended Klaus as he hung up.

* * *

Damon stepped out of his car at the gas station. The lott was lined with huge trucks and fuel liners, their stereotypical drivers in plaid shirts and bad jeans lined up at the counter inside. He shut his car door behind him and went to look around. He entered the labyrinth of huge vehicles, each step giving him a stronger smell of blood. The pick up in wind as though somebody was vamp running around the gas station gave him the sense that he wasn't alone. Checking over his shoulder with each footstep expecting to find a crazed vampire infected with a werewolf bite, he continued through the maze. He felt a sudden hand on his shoulder, he turned around with a fist that was grabbed by a blonde blur in his vision. He retaliated with his other fist but he found himself lunged into the side of one of the trucks. Recovering his senses, he saw Rebekah standing in front of him, not a hair out of place. "Thought you were still stranded on coo-koo island," Damon stated.

"Well I was looking for answers, but all I found was your Professor Shane, dead. And with him any leads towards the cure," Rebekah replied.

"Condolences, guess you won't turn into a real girl after all," Damon said, turning to walk away.

"Oh I'll get the cure. I just need Katherine and I'm betting you can help me find her," she called after him.

"Why would I help you?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Because I know Nick bit the vampire you're banking on to find her. And I was smart enough to bring a pinch of my brothers blood. How else would you interrogate a vampire practically dead from a wolf bite?"

"Fine," Damon scowled, "follow me, I think I know where to look."

"And where would that be dare I ask?" she frowned.

"Stefan said that all the blood bag reserves in Mystic Falls have been ransacked, that can only mean that our mystery vamp is in the late stages of sanity decline or our buddy Silas followed us back off the island. Either way, our bitten vamp needs to feed."

"So we set a trap," Rebekah added, following Damon's train of thought.

"Bingo."

* * *

Just as the sun was setting Damon and Rebekah stood in the parking lot of Mystic Falls General Hospital. Rebekah watched as Damon fed from a nurse who'd presumably just finished her shift. "Let it be said that nobody could ever mistake you for subtle," Rebekah taunted. Damon glared at her as he wiped his chin of blood. He then turned his gaze to the nurse.

"_I want you to walk to your car very slowly, remember screaming bad, walking good_," he ordered as his pupils dilated in unison with the nurse. She did so accordingly. He turned to Rebekah, "get the blood ready, with the sun down it shouldn't be much longer before he comes looking for his last supper." He and Rebekah watched as the nurse fumbled with her keys in one hand while the other clutched her neck.

"There!" Rebekah sounded as she caught sight of a messy haired vampire with a tortured look in his eyes step out from behind a tree.

"Quick, give me the blood," Damon ordered. Without thinking Rebekah obliged. "Wait here."

"Why?" She questioned in a higher voice than usual.

"Just trust me," Damon said as he vamp ran to intercept the vampire as he made a break for his dinner.

"Oh sure, because that always works out perfectly," Rebekah uttered under her breath.

Damon grabbed the vampire by the cough of his leather jacket and Frank Zippa T and launched him back into the trunk of the tree. The vampire's head rebounded of the wood and fell to his chest. He picked his head up slowly gazing at Damon. Damon gazed back with wide eyes, his grip loosening. "Damon?" The vampire asked.

"Will?" Damon replied softly and confusedly, his brow furrowed.

"H-hey buddy," Will began. He turned his neck to the right showing Damon his bite, "I think there's something wrong with me." Damon winced at the sight of the wound. "I need help."

"It's okay," Damon breathed as he patted Will on the shoulder reassuringly, "I know what to do." Will breathed a sigh of relief, one cut short by Damon's fist being thrust sharply deep into his chest, ripping out his heart and tossing it aside. Will's limp body fell to the floor.

In seconds Rebekah was at his side, mouth agape with shock and eyes wide in anger. "**What the bloody hell are you doing?**" she shouted.

"He was too far gone," Damon replied lowly, "put him out of his misery."

"What about the cure Damon, you just murdered our only lead!" Rebekah replied in the same loud tone.

"Let's just say I...had an epiphany," Damon answered as he turned back towards his car.

"**No**," Rebekah replied bluntly her eyes going dark and the surrounding veins becoming apparent and filled with black blood. She grabbed him by the neck and thrust him up against the tree, his feet barely on the ground. "you just want to throw me off the scent so you can get the cure for poor princess Elena. What did the vampire say?" she demanded.

"This isn't about you Rebekah," Damon managed to say through the force of her crushing his windpipe. She released him and he stammered to the ground. "He served his purpose. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a slayer to break out of juvy."


	2. Chapter 2

**On Your Marks**

_Chapter 2:_

Elena stepped into the morning sun ready to meet Caroline and go to school. Caroline waved from her car as Elena walked slowly, trying to delay the amount of time she'd have to spend with little miss control-freak. She opened the door and sat down. "Morning," Caroline began nervously. Elena turned to her and smiled falsely. Caroline took the hint and started the car while Elena rummaged through her bag to find her mirror. "So, have you studied for Mr. Chavez's Spanish test?" Elena didn't reply, she was too focused on deciding whether her shade of lip gloss matched her blazer. "**Elena**," Caroline said louder.

"Huh?" Elena uttered, not turning her gaze.

"The quiz, Mr Chavez, first period..." Caroline replied.

"Oh," Elena began as she placed her mirror back in her bag and turned towards the window, "I think I'm just going to skip it."

"Elena you can't skip it, it counts for thirty percent of your grade," reminded Caroline.

"So, I'll just make it up next week or something, Hey Care' could you-"

"But you won't make it up next week, will you. Not with the way things are going," Caroline snapped.

"_The way things are going_?" Elena mimicked, turning quickly to meet Caroline's gaze.

"You know what I mean, Elena. You're not yourself without your emotions, and you'll regret all these decisions you're making right now when you flip your switch," Caroline said.

"Says who? You? Damon? Stefan? Wait I bet it was you and Stefan. You two are becoming quite the power couple with Tyler on the run from Big Bad Klaus," Elena retorted.

"Stefan and I- We all just wanna' help you," Caroline breathed.

"Y'know what'd really help me, Care'?" Elena replied sincerely. Caroline tore her gaze from the road and met Elena's. "If you'd drop me off at the stoner pit. I'm starving and could use the extra buzz."

Caroline slammed on the breaks in the student parking lot. She ripped her keys out of the ignition and turned her body to face Elena's. Elena seeing this went for the door handle only to find Caroline had locked it. "Earth to Elena!" Caroline began, "how long are you going to keep this up?"

"Spare me the drama Caroline and open the door," Elena replied in a calm tone.

"You're putting everybody who loves you at risk acting like this, Elena!"

"Caroline open the damn door."

"No, not until I get something through your thick skull," Caroline refused.

"Fine," Elena tore the car door open without a care towards being discreet. The alarm sounded loudly, echoing throughout the entire lot. Elena stood out and ruffled her hair before bending low and turning to Caroline. "Hurry up Care'. We have a test remember?" she smiled before strutting towards the school.

* * *

Stockton, CA. Northern California Women's Facility.

Damon watched through the meshed fence of barbed wire. The yard was laid with chipped old concrete, the remnants of washed yellow paint still visible with a squint. The tables were littered with worn playing cards and tobacco and the sound of multiple disputes whistled in the air. The women wore an array of bandanna's, but all wore white vests and pale dark blue loose trousers. The guards patrolled around the court where women played basketball to pass the time, while others watched from higher, keeping a close eye on just what was being played for in those card games.

He'd compelled an officer into letting him in and giving him an access all areas pass, he walked through the thin alley the guards and visitors used that separated the yards with meshed fencing. "**43019 comin' out!**" hollered a balding black guard. A door made an ear drum shattering buzz until it opened all the way to reveal a women. Her long curly brown hair hung over her face for a moment to protect her eyes from the bright California sunshine. With a movement of her head, her hair retreated to her shoulders revealing her face.

Damon smirked with a single corner of his mouth and grabbed a guard, "_I want to talk to that girl, no questions asked. Think you can set that up for me_?" he compelled.

"Sure, sir, if you'd follow me," The guard offered.

* * *

Faith took off her pale blue jacket and fixed her white vest. She leapt from the floor grabbing a bar and began her daily work out. Slayer instincts kicking in, she whirled her legs around, her feet colliding with the face of a woman sporting a nasty looking knife. The woman fell back to the floor and Faith dropped from the bar. "Okay," she began, "ya' got my attention, what's your beef, Deb?" Debby got up and grabbed the knife in her hand. Faith stepped back a little. "You really ought'a think twice-" Debby lunged with the knife and Faith dodged multiple attacks before grabbing her by the shoulder elbowing her to the face, knocking Debby away. "Or not," Faith stammered.

"Nothin' personal," Debby mumbled through bloody lips. Growing tired, Faith went for Debby, giving her multiple blows to the face and stomach. "I really need the money," Debby managed to call out before Faith put her out cold with a dumbbell.

"For a nose job?" Faith retorted.

"Come on break it up," an officer called to the crowd of women who surrounded the fight. The women dispersed back to their deals and games.

"Hey hey hey self defence- she attacked me, Eddie," Faith announced, holding her hands up to shoulder height.

"Yeah I saw the whole thing," Eddie replied. "Get her to the infirmary," Eddie ordered the other officers.

"Wait you saw?" Faith asked.

"Hey, caught us by surprise. I mean who'd be crazy enough to try t'take you out," Eddie admitted. "Also before I forget, you got a visitor here to see you."

* * *

Faith walked through the many barriers to get to the visitors hall. Although she could count the times somebody had been to see her on one hand she'd never gotten through all the security so fast. She walked past the other inmates whispering dirty things to their partners through the phone and the cheesy couples holding their fingers up to the glass together. When she finally reached her seat the sight of her visitor took her back a step. She cautiously sat down in the chair and held the phone to her ear. Her visitor did the same. "They told me my lawyer was here to see me," she began, "you my lawyer now, D?"

"Hey Faithy, never thought I'd see you in the big house, how ya' doin'?" Damon replied.

"Five by five, although never thought I'd live long enough to see you payin' me a visit."

"Yeah well desperate times," Damon breathed.

"And what could be so desperate that you're sittin' here talkin' to me?" Faith asked curiously.

"There're things goin' on and I'm kind've at the end of my rope," Damon edged.

"If you're beatin' round the bush tryin' to ask for my help here, D, I'm kind'a caught up at the minute. Maybe come back in a few decades when my parole comes up," she stated, "if it's that serious you have to come knockin' on my cell the last thing you needs me in the mix."

"What happened to that gothic give em' hell I don't care slayer chick attitude?" Damon asked.

"Not that girl anymore, D. Simple as that." Faith snapped back.

"Yeah well she was a lot more fun," he replied.

"Is that about the it? Cos I was just in the middle of schoolin' my way out of dishes duty tomorrow morning."

"Hate to pull this card on ya' Faith but you owe me remember? Time to pay up," Damon snapped back.

"Like I said. Nothin' I can do," Faith smirked.

"C'mooon, you're saying you don't want to get out of this place? To breathe fresh air and get your hands on something evil an' nasty?"

"There's plenty evil nasty's on this side of the glass trust me," she replied.

"Fine," Damon said calmly. He hung up the phone and Faith did the same. She began turning back towards the bulk of the prison when she caught sight of Damon walking to a guard. She turned back.

"Damon what're you doing?" she asked, knowing he could hear her without the phone. He turned and winked at her before looking a little to intimately into the eyes of the on-duty guard. The guard nodded and Damon patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. The guard opened the main door and grabbed Faith by the arm.

"You're free to go ma'm," he announced. Faith shrugged off his grip on her arm. "Ma'm I said you're free to go," he said in a louder tone and gripping her harder.

"Let go of me, Lewis," Faith said, ripping his hand from her arm and turning his back on him. Suddenly, she heard him drop to his knees. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of his gun clocking. She turned around to see it pointed at her.

"**Really**? You did your hocus pocus on him to shoot me if I don't go with you?" Faith said loudly at Damon. The other inmates and their relatives watching in awe and confusion.

"Not exactly," Damon smiled. Lewis turned the gun towards his own throat and stared deeply into Faith's brown eyes.

"You're free to go ma'm," he repeated dully.

"You gotta' be kidding me," she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**On Your Marks**

_Chapter 3:_

Of course she wanted to leave the prison. What sane person wouldn't? The novelty of communal showers and meat surprise stew can only last so long before a girl starts wanting more from life. But she'd chosen this. She walked into the precinct and held up the white-flag of her own choosing. A wise vampire once said to her that the road to redemption was a rocky path. But she'd have to take a little detour from redemption in order to settle a debt with an old friend. She'd left the jail without a hitch thanks to Damon's compulsion, hoping that poor Lewis wouldn't shoot himself and would make it home to Elise and the kids in time for dinner.

She and Damon had walked to his car in complete silence, mostly because she was angry for him throwing a speed bump in her dramatic quest for redemption but partly because she expected to receive a bullet in the back at any moment. Before she knew it she was riding shot gun in a black convertible, she guessed he'd stolen, on the highway. He made several attempts at eye contact but she'd refused them all. "C'mon, less with the sour puss you should be thanking me for springing you from that place," he edged. She didn't reply.

"Where we headed?" She said after a few passing moments.

"Mystic Fall's, Virginia," he sang.

"And what could be so important that you drove through multiple state lines and had to mind control a man into almost suicide to get me out of jail?" she scowled.

"It's called compulsion," he retorted.

"Yeah still shaky on how your hellmouth ticks," she scoffed.

"Hellmouth?" he asked.

"Nevermind," she almost laughed.

"And I didn't drive, knowing a filthy rich 1000 year old original vampire comes with airmile perks," he smirked.

The highway was littered with commuters all in a subtle race to beat out the opposing driver. Horns honked and tires screeched as they made for their destination. With each one that passed Faith's eyes darted to see if it was the 5-0. She knew that with Damon's compulsion it could be a while before anybody came looking for her. Although it was just as likely that they were already figuring out something isn't right. Damon didn't exactly compel Rita the bible lady from trying to convert her cell block into born-again Christians. "You didn't answer my question. Why'm'I here, D?" she asked.

"You want the shortened version?" Damon asked.

"You're too good to me," she replied.

"Long story short; there's a cure...for vampirism," Damon began. Faith's eyes widened with confusion and her gaze searched for his.

"S'not possible," she sounded quietly.

"Oh it's real...or it better be for the hell I went through trying to get it."

"So if you already have it I'm still clueless as to why I flew the cookoo's nest," Faith said, "Although I gotta' admit I didn't peg you for wanting to return to the land of livin'."

"We almost had it, when Katherine swooped in, killed kid Gilbert and escaped with the cure," Damon explained. Faith's eyebrows raised in further confusion. "Short version isn't exactly working out, is it?"

"Gotta say not," Faith replied.

"Well I brought ya' a change of clothes, figured you'd want to get out of the not-so orange get-up," he said, "bags on the back seat." Faith climbed into the back of the car and began unbuttoning her shirt. Damon's eyes darted to the mirror and she caught this out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry, I'll be a perfect gentlemen, scouts honour."

"Where's the fun in that?" Faith smiled.

* * *

"And the cure isn't for me," he added after a while.

"Let me guess, you're hung up on a girl?" she asked. He laughed as a reply. She finished changing, she now sported a pair of dark skinny jeans, a shirt and a black leather jacket. "So, about that not-so shortened version?"

* * *

Bonnie left second period Math and headed for her locker; the halls buzzed with adolescent chitchat and meaningless drama that she was growing sick and tired of hearing. _If they only knew _she thought. She got to her locker and unloaded her books carelessly into the tiny space amongst her witch herbs and grimoire's. She made to shut the door when a shine from the dull lights of the hallway shone off a photograph on her locker door.  
Jeremy's arm was tight around her shoulder as they sat on one of the marble benches at the Lockwood Estate after Caroline's coronation as Miss Mystic Falls. Her fingers raised to the photo and they stroked it lightly. Her shoulder felt immediately heavy and she fought the sting of tears behind her eyes. "I miss you, Jer'," she uttered under her breath, "and I'm going to bring you back."  
She hated lying to her friends about Silas. She didn't want them to worry. She knew Professor Shane was dead, that Silas was using his face and that it was him stealing the blood reserves from the hospitals. She'd taken on the role of protector of the town and it was a duty she was determined not to fail. And losing Jeremy was not part of the mission.

"Can you believe it?" sounded a familiar voice from behind Bonnie that shook her away from her thoughts. She slammed her locker door and turned to find Caroline, her cheeks flushed.

"Huh?" Bonnie replied.

"Elena," she said with an incline of her head pointing down the hallway. Elena walked out of the girls bathroom, wiping her mouth to get away what her friends wished to be mouthwash rather than her draining a freshman. "Isn't there some spell that can get her to flip her switch?"

"If only, but messing with Esther's spell is dangerous even with expression," she answered.

"Guess we'll just have to play the waiting game," Caroline uttered, catching sight of Elena reaching for her phone. "Hey, how're you holding up? Y'know with everything," Caroline asked sincerely.

Knowing she was talking about Jeremy, Bonnie began, "I'm uh, I'm dealing. Y'know a day at a time."

"We all miss him Bon, and we're all here for you if you need anything...although some more than others at the moment," Caroline said in a tone that caused Bonnie to turn to look at Elena.

"How goes it?" Stefan asked as he rounded the corner.

"No animal attacks in the chem labs as of yet so I'm guessing things could be worse," Caroline replied.

"Good, hopefully the sire bond is still doing the trick," he added. Suddenly Elena's eyes shot up from her phone and met the gaze of her three onlookers. She scowled and allowed her hair to droop slowly over her face before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Spoke a little too soon d'ya think?" stated Bonnie.

"She's a timebomb, Stefan, and her timers ticking all over the place," Caroline announced.

Stefan began, "look schools almost over so that means we've survived two days without her killing anyone, Damon's gone AWOL but last I heard he had a new lead on finding Katherine-"

"I would like to put it on the record that the waiting game **sucks**," Caroline interrupted.

"C'mon guys, we're almost late for history," Bonnie said and the three headed off down the hallway.

* * *

Later that day Caroline and Stefan returned back to the Salvatore Boarding House. They left Caroline's car and headed for the front door. Dim lights behind the windows gave a 'Hogwarts'y' impression to the house that Caroline never grew tired of. "You're sure you don't mind me using your shower?" she asked.

"Corse not," Stefan replied.

"It's just yours are the only ones not doused in vervain and-"

"Caroline it's fine," Stefan laughed. Something Elena said yesterday morning about Caroline and Stefan stuck with her, they had grown a lot closer over the past few months, especially since Tyler was ran out of town by Klaus and Elena left Stefan for Damon. But she was confident her feelings for him were solely ones of friendship. As they got closer to the door the pair looked at each other in confusion. Loud music echoed into the vampires' hearing causing them to quicken their pace. They entered the building to find the stench of adolescence thick in the air, boys gathered around kegs drooling and jeering each other into downing drinks while girls gathered around the couches participating in gossip and scowling. The vast majority of the partiers danced and swayed to the music blurring from the stereo.

"How did this happen?" Stefan sounded without thinking.

"How d'ya think?" Caroline replied, pointing to Elena, who danced wildly atop the liquor cabinet. "So this was with all the texting," she added.

"Think it's time to defuse the timebomb," Stefan said as he made to walk in Elena's direction.

"Stefan wait," Caroline said as she grabbed his arm. "Is this really so bad? I mean after the past few weeks maybe a parties just what everybody needs."

"Somebody's changed their tune," Stefan replied.

"Don't get me wrong I'm all for Elena getting her humanity back but...just look at her," Caroline added, outstretching her arm in her best friends direction. Stefan caught a glimpse of a girl he'd never seen, of an Elena he'd never seen. She smiled and laughed like she had no cares, no worries. Of course with no humanity she wouldn't have any of those things but to him that was beside the point. "Doesn't she make you just...wanna' let go?" Stefan's eyes darted to the floor and Caroline released her grip on him. "I'm going to get one of those new things called showers I've heard so much about...what you decide to do if your choice and I'm behind you 100%."

Caroline headed upstairs and after a moment of deliberation Stefan headed over to Elena. She caught sight of him and jumped down from the cabinet, still managing to hold the contents of her plastic cup. "Drink?" she offered him.

"What is this, Elena?" he asked.

"You've been trying to keep me from joining the party, so...I brought the party here," she said with a growing smile. Half laughing, half angry Stefan began to speak, but decided instead to grab Elena's cup and down it in one. She smiled and began, "what's the worst that can happen?"

"Oh I don'know, everybody could just drink all the booze get bored and go home or Damon could come home and kill everyone," he replied.

"Damon's already here," Elena announced confusedly. Stefan's eyes widened.


	4. Chapter 4

**On Your Marks**

_Chapter 4:_

40 minutes ago

Faith, who had grown up without a droplet of luxury, looked onto the Salvatore boarding house in awe. Although looking at any corner of any Mcdonald's anywhere in the country would instil her with a sense of awe and wonder after the pasty grey scale paint of Stockton. "Saweeet crib," she said as the car eased to a halt.

"Home sweet home," he replied opening the car door. Stepping into the crisp eastern seaboard air allowed the two supernatural beings to hear the blurring music coming from inside the house. Brow furrowed, Faith studied the building further and found various shadows were cast in the windows. She looked at Damon who also wore the same puzzled expression she could imagine was evident on her own face. He'd sprung her from prison, to help hunt down his 500 year old doppelganger ex-girlfriend, who had the cure for vampirism...and to start he'd brought her to a high school kegger?

"I know it's been a while, D but the welcome party is slight overkill," she said.

"Trust me, this wasn't my idea," he replied.

"Let me guess, it's the doin' of your newbie vamp doppelanger emotionless current girlfriend?"

"You catch on fast," he smiled.

"Yeah well you learn to keep up with the times when all there is to look forward to everyday is self-reflection," admitted Faith. The two slammed the doors of the car shut and joined at front.

"When in Rome," Damon replied, gesturing her to the front door.

"Sure, could use the release," she noted as she playfully forced herself into his side before walking towards the boarding house.

* * *

Faith went to hunt down the bathroom and Damon, discovering Elena with her face in the whisky cabinet, made for her direction. "Got it!" Elena exclaimed with her head still in the cabinet, her surrounding classmates cheered as she held the bottle high above her head.

"Don't got it," Damon retorted as he swiped the bottle from her hands. He received multiple boo's and jeers from the crowd.

"Oh goody it's the fun police back from sabbatical," Elena opened, "your partners been looking for you for days now. Where ya' been?"

"Let's just say...gathering reinforcements," he replied, his famous smirk spreading across his face.

"That girl you walked in with is your reinforcements?" Elena scowled. "I mean don't get me wrong she's hot but a little...old."

"Getting off topic, you need to clear these people out of here, or I will but I don't think the morgue has that many body bags on hand," he added.

"Is that supposed to be a threat? Go ahead, this parties getting a little blah anyway," she scowled as she grabbed a drink out of the hands of a boy passing by.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Still out with his girlfriend, should be home any minute," she said before taking a gulp of beer. "Ooh! I love this song!" she announced as she disappeared into the maze of drunken teenagers.

* * *

Now.

Caroline stepped out of the shower and wrapped her baby pink robe around her. She tied up her hair and slipped her feet into her favourite fuzzy slippers that she'd left there a few weeks ago. She turned off the shower and to her delight the sound of the party rang in her ears. She hurried out the bathroom and down the halls to Damon's bedroom to get changed. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a change of clothes not really party attire but they'll do. Realising she hadn't fed since this morning she'd turned to Damon's chest of draws and pulled out a draw full of blood bags. She tore of the seal and began to feed. Who wants to party on an empty stomach?

Faith entered the room and set her cup down on the side. Checking her surroundings she first noticed the single white female in a pink robe by the cabinet with her back to her. "Sorry, just lookin' for the bathroom," Faith announced. She went to leave the room when Caroline turned around, she hadn't even heard Faith over her hunger and Faith caught her gaze of blood red eyes and thin black veins. Caroline drained the last of the blood bag and suddenly realised she'd been exposed. What could she do? Compel her? No, the mayor put vervain in the water supply? Kill her? Don't be ridiculous. She settled for knocking her out and crossing that bridge when she came to it.

Caroline made for Faith, to which Faith half-smiled.

Stefan found Damon in the kitchen glaring at a few senior class members who's skirts were a little too high and absent a bra. "Hello little brother, drink?" he began.

"Where the hell have you been, Damon?" Stefan snapped.

"Relax Stefan, I told you I was gathering reinforcements to help find Katherine," he replied.

"And this reinforcement is in the form of cheap beer?" Stefan retorted.

"That's a negative," Damon said, gulping the last of his drink.

"What then?" he asked.

"A vampire slayer."

Taken aback by what his brother just said, Stefan leant on one of the cabinets. "You brought a vampire slayer...to mystic falls...which is practically vampire dominated? Besides how did you even get her here? There's only one."

"Let's just say she owes me a favour, and relax, she's on strict no kill orders," Damon smiled. With the aid of vampire hearing, the two brothers suddenly jerked their heads at the sound of a struggle upstairs, breaking furniture and shattering glass. Stefan turned to glare at his brother. "Well she was never one for following the rules."

The brothers set off towards the staircase, dodging vomiting students and flying ash from cigarettes and burst into Damon's bedroom. Caroline picked herself up from the floor after being tossed into a mirror, shards of glass tearing parts of her robe. Caroline's eyes were black as she made another attempt at the vampire slayer, who'd fashioned a stake from Damon's bed post. Faith dodged the attacks and dealt Caroline a series of punches to the stomach. She keeled over and Faith grabbed her from behind, her arm around her neck restraining Caroline. Faith raised her stake and in seconds, Stefan joined the fray. He tore Faith's grip from around Caroline's neck and pushed her in Damon's direction. "Faithy, we said no killing," Damon announced.

"Self defence, blondie attacked me first. Me and blondes don't really jell," Faith said as she tossed the stake to the floor.

"She walked in on me feeding, I couldn't compel her so I- **wait why am I even explaining myself, who is this**?" Caroline corrected herself angrily as she struggled to get her breath back.

"She's a vampire slayer," Stefan announced, catching Faith's gaze.

"A what?" Caroline asked.

"I'm also a Libra and a swell bowler," Faith added.

"What the hell's she doing here?" she asked.

"I brought her here, we need her to get the cure for Elena," announced Damon as he joined Faith's side. The attention of the four people was caught by the ringing of the door bell. They turned to the threshold and found Elena stood in it, she'd obviously heard and seen everything.

"I'll get it," Elena said as she turned from them all.

"Elena," Damon and Stefan sounded simultaneously as they headed after her, leaving Caroline and Faith in the room. Faith turned her gaze to Caroline, a gaze Caroline deflected.

"I need to change," she said, grabbing her bag and clothes that managed to escape damage from the fight ad heading out the room.

* * *

Elena found Liz Forbes at the door in her sheriff uniform with her police car in the driveway. She wore a dazed expression on her face, one that screamed _don't be an asswhole I'm not in the mood_. "Elena," Liz said as she set eyes on her daughters best friend. "What's goin' on in here?"

"Uh...just some underage drinking and drug use," Elena replied.

"Where's Stefan?" Liz replied rolling her eyes. Caroline had already told her mother about Elena flipping her humanity switch and Liz realised trying to get a sensible answer out of her was futile.

"He's actually upstairs flirting with your daughter," she replied bluntly. "But I think he's actually a good rebound for her because of the whole y'know Tyler thing."

"I'm shutting this down right now," Liz announced as she tried to walk passed Elena and into the house. Elena gripped her by the arm and half swung her back around to face her.

"Liz _pleeeeease_, why don't you just stay and have a drink?" Elena asked intimidatingly. Stefan and Damon joined the scene and set eyes on Elena's grip on the sheriff.

"Elena," Damon said, "let her go," he ordered.

"Relax guys, either she has a drink," Elena's eyes began to darken, her fangs began to drop and the veins around her eyes filled with black blood, "or I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**On Your Marks**

_Chapter 5_

"Elena take your hand off me," The sheriff ordered to Elena's satisfaction. Her fangs dropped fully and her eyes were immersed in inky blackness. Before the Salvatore brother's brain could create a motor function or form a thought, a blur of tamed brunette curls crossed their vision. Faith grabbed Elena by the shoulders and launched her into the wall behind them. She hit it with a crack that could be heard over the sound of heavy rap music echoing about makin' money and smackin' hoes. Elena fell to the ground and held her head dazed.  
Suddenly, Caroline emerged into the fray and made for Elena after seeing the terrified face on her mother. Stefan held her back while Elena gave Caroline a proud and sly look; one that reminded her of Lucifer from Cinderella. "Caroline, stop," Stefan said as Caroline fought to free herself from his grip.

"I'm going to ring her skinny little neck!" Caroline exclaimed. "She went after my mom, Stefan!" With the focus on Caroline, Elena made for the front door leaving only a cracked wall and spinning empty cups in her wake.

"Great," Damon breathed, raising his hands to shoulder height, dropping them to his sides and then folding them in frustration.

Faith began, "okay here's what gonna' go down-"

"Who put you in charge?" Caroline snapped before receiving a deadly look from Damon that shut her right up and sent her to her mother's side.

"-blondie and I will patrol for the kid, D, Stefan and the sheriff, work on clearing out the ravers, everyone cool?" she finished.

"I think Damon and I would be best looking for Elena, we know how she thinks," Stefan opened, fearful of angering the slayer.

"Yeah I mean we know where she's likely to run off to," Damon added.

"Naah, I been here five minutes and can already sense that girl wants nothing more than to do the opposite of what you guys say," Faith echoed. "Besides, the girls emotions are on a blackout, nobody knows what she's thinkin'. Plus, who better to show me around than the kids besty?"

"Oh goody," Caroline said feigning enthusiasm and rolling her eyes. Stefan crossed his arms; admitting defeat.

* * *

While Liz arrested the drug dealers, Stefan picked up garbage and Damon threatened the entire senior class, Caroline led Faith to the woods. They weren't the Slayers usual haunts, the urban California vamps usually populated cemeteries and bars while Virginia's finest seemed to prefer fine mansions and creepy blair witch locations.  
The fog rolled lazily over the moss and twigs that made up the forest floor under her shoes, making quiet snapping noises as she honed her hearing, preparing to set off at break neck speed or block a quick attack. "**Elena!**" Caroline yelled, "Where the hell is she?" she sighed.

"She's right where she wants to be. She called the party as a diversion so she could get away, s'what happens when you guard a ticking bomb," Faith replied as she realised listening for Elena's footsteps was pointless with Caroline's angry stomping and loud shouting.

"Sounds like you're talking from experience," Caroline jabbed, meeting a glare from the Slayer. "So what's your deal anyway?" she queried, changing the subject. She figured if Stefan walked on egg shells around this girl there must be a reason other than she could kick ass.

"How about we catch the bad guy before we do the show and tell," Faith retorted.

"Elena's not '_the bad guy_'," she defended, "she's just a little...broken."

"You must really be BFF's if you still think that after she almost went single white female on your mom," Faith said. Caroline eyes darted to the floor and slowed her pace through the woods. Thankful for the new silence, Faith focused on the sounds of the woodland. After a while Caroline turned to Faith.

"This is pointless, she isn't here," she announced. Faith's head jerked to the side, her brown her following the tilt of her neck "What?" Caroline asked.

"Spidey senses," Faith replied. "Alright you stay here and keep looking, if not check in town, I'll check the road." Still reluctant to take orders from the newbie, but eager to find Elena and get back to her mom, Caroline complied. Faith knelt to the ground and grasped a sharp piece of wood, holding it tightly in her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" Caroline sniped.

"I know this is strictly recon not search and destroy, but I aint dyin' tonight. My deal's with Damon not his bond girl," Faith replied.

"If you see her just snap her neck, you don't have to kill her," Caroline added. Faith's grip loosened on the stake at the worry in Caroline's eyes. Was she going soft? Suddenly two hands gripped the blonde by the head and twisted. Caroline's body fell limp to the floor revealing Elena's silhouette.

"Did I do that right?" she smiled as she stepped into the moon light. Faith tightened her grip on the stake.

* * *

"We don't have to do this the hard way, kid," Faith opened. Elena paced a short distance in front of Faith while the slayer kept static in her fighting stance, stake raised.

"You think you can coo me into chanting my kumbaya's and going back to that fun sucking hell whole, gotta say not," Elena stated as she started at Faith. Faith rebounded the attack and tossed Elena into the tree line. She landed on her side but shot right back up again. "So a slayer huh? What's that like? I mean you're strong but you're not a vampire. So I guess that means you're not fully human either."

"Haven't got the time to reel off the Slayer drill, I'm only to help Damon do a Houdini and make you into a _real girl _again. Besides, the story only sounds good in a British accent," Faith sounded. This time Faith made for Elena. She dealt a serious of kicks to Elena but a large portion of her punches and jabs were rebounded back at the Slayer. Elena backed away from her. "Well you got more goin' for you then blondie over there."

"Had a good teacher," Elena breathed lowly, realising this may be a fight she couldn't batt her eyelashes out of.

"Look I feel your pain, you don't want to be caged but I'm taking you back dead or alive, it's no skin off my back," Faith added.

"Don't you mean nose?" Elena grimaced as she lunged and dealt a punch to the slayers face. Faith's head jerked back and her stance wavered. However, recovering quickly, Faith scissor kicked her opponent dealing powerful blows to the chest and chin. Elena retreated again. "They don't get it! I don't want the cure! And y'know something else? Maybe they're the ones that need to turn it all off! Or get a life and leave me and mine alone!"

"Save the sob stories teeny, I don't care one way or another," dismissed Faith, "also, I'm not really feelin' this whole turn taking fight dance thing we've had goin' on anymore," Faith launched her stake and it glided swiftly through the crisp night air before it skewered through Elena's leg. She fell to the ground yelling in pain. Faith walked calmly to Elena's side. "And for the record, that was anger you were feelin', frustration, agitation, keep hold a that." She reached in her pocket, picked out her phone and dialled.

"Please tell me you kept to the no killing rule," Damon said as a greeting, his voice coming from the speaker.

"We're on our way back," she replied.

* * *

Caroline met her mother back at home and Faith dragged Elena back to the Salvatore boarding house, now empty of any evidence of drug and alcohol consumption, and threw her at Damon by the ear. She and him then disappeared upstairs. Hearing the flickering of the fire, Faith headed into the living room. The main decor of the room being floating dust, walls of books and fine heavy curtains. Stefan stood ominously in front of the fire, a glass of bourbon in hand watching the embers burn, Faith wasn't even sure he'd heard her come in. "Drinkin' alone?" she said.

"I guess not for much longer," he smiled turning to lock eyes.

"The kid's upstairs with big brother getting scolded," she added.

"Yeah thanks, you really came through for us today."

"Hey don't get me wrong if it came down to her or me she'd be dust...or whatever happens on this hellmouth." (Stefan's brow furrowed just as Damon's did). "Gotta say though, can't see why you're still in the picture after big bro stole your girl." Stefan smiled and his gaze switched from meeting hers to contemplating the rooms flooring.

"Damon filled you in then huh," he replied.

"Yeah I got the skinny on the Salvatore love triangle, now and then," she announced, subtly acknowledging the fact that she knew all about Katherine.

"Curious," Stefan opened, changing the subject, "how did Damon rope _the chosen one_ into helping us with our problem. I mean we're natural mortal enemies."

"True, slayer vampire conflict is kinda' in the job title...but like I said, D helped me out of a pretty tight spot a while back and I guess it's my time to repay the favour."

"What could he have possibly done to get the _one girl in all the world_," he'd obviously heard the speech in his day, "wrapped around his little finger?"

Faith began, "well for starters, not just the one, 'least not anymore, and-"

"And it's long story," he cut in.

"Actually, not that long."

* * *

(please please review)


	6. Chapter 6

**On Your Marks**

_Chapter 6:_

She placed her glass on the side and made herself comfortable. Stefan leant against the wall, ready to hang on every word.

* * *

Boston, Massachusetts.

Kakistos had never cared to follow in the trends. New age crypts and mausoleums with colour t.v's were out of the question, you see he was an old-fashioned vampire; _old_ being the operative word. He preferred pristine standards of living, maybe a harp playing in the background and fresh blood being served in wine glasses. However to fulfil his appetite for blood by devouring the blood of a slayer, he had to settle for an abandoned factory in industrial Boston.  
Chains and conveyer belts formed a maze around a place he had found to be sanitary enough to station a large throne like chair, his maenads stood close around him. His attention was caught by the swinging open of the factory doors by around seven of his vampire followers. Walking in the centre of them was a respectable woman in a suit, her hair to shoulder length and hands tied.  
She walked purposely with her back straight and chin up, careful to show no fear whatsoever. She made eye contact with the maenads as they swayed insanely and smiled wildly; baring teeth around the chair Kakistos was sat in before meeting the gaze of the ancient vampire. "What took you so long?" he demanded.

"Master, the watcher she-she's clever," said one minion after a pause.

"Hmm I bet you are," Kakistos replied almost licking his lips at the watcher. "I suppose you're wondering why you've been brought here."

"Quite the contrary actually," the watcher replied Britishly, "and let me be the first to tell me you're wrong. She's not the slayer, isn't even a potential. What she **is **however, is a waste of time and energy for both of us," she said calmly and bluntly. "No matter, no reason we cannot reach an agreement where we both walk our separate ways. Name your price, money, power, position-"

"Oh that's where you're wrong, see my boys have seen you and the girl in the grave yards at night, fact' she's even taken out a few of my best, tell me where she is and I'll consider letting you walk away from all this lady," he interrupted.

"I will be addressed as Mrs. Dormer," she interjected. He growled at this and tightened his cloven grip on the arms of the chair, he didn't appreciate being spoken down to. "As I have already said...she's just a girl, nothing more."

Damon stood in one of the top windows of the factory. Well if the odd intact shards of glass and tattered window pane can be called a window. The Father had told him and several others their job was to keep watch if the Slayer, Faith, showed up. Although instead of keeping a sharp eye out for Faith's adolescent black lips and goth sheek, his mind was elsewhere; consumed by thoughts of Katherine. In the 40's a coven of witches in Louisiana had told Damon that they'd seen Katherine with The Father, Kakistos: The leader of the Cult of Antemourh, not so long ago. He'd reacted to the news by dismembering every member of the coven.  
How dare they try to mess with his head. Katherine was in the tomb back in Mystic Falls, waiting for Damon to rescue her, for him to swoop in and for her to choose him over his little brother finally after all those decades. He was secure in the knowledge of this for all of 5 seconds after killing the witches...then he had to be sure.  
Between the 40's and this point in timr he'd caught up to Kakistos three months ago. The Father said that with service, the information about Katerina Petrova would be disclosed to him.  
Although he was 98% sure Katherine lay desiccated in the tomb, and that Kakistos only sought to amplify his numbers, he kept true to his word. In fact he'd never killed so much than in the space than those three months, but he had all the time in the world.

Suddenly the doors burst open for a second time and revealed a strong girl in a leather jacket and black boots, a poorly whittled stake and sword in hand. She looked desperately at Diana Dormer, her watcher, through the dust of dead vampire's she'd fought through to reach the door.

Damon snapped out of his Katherine trance at this point, realising he and the seven vampires around the Father were the only guards left. He stayed above in the shadows and watched as the seven lackies growled fearlessly at the girl. "Diana," Faith breathed.

"Faith you shouldn't have come," Diana wailed at her through the factory. Faith walked purposely through the maze, dodging chains and jumping conveyer belts. Dianna turned to Kakistos as he rose excitedly from his thrown, his crazy maenads skulking off into transparency. "Please, I meant what I said, the council and I can grant you immunity from her and us and everything, just let her go, take me and let her go, please," she begged. Kakistos grabbed her by the neck and pulled her close.

"I've always wanted to add a slayer to my maenads," he grinned schemingly. "She'll do just fine. Although I do enjoy a starter!"

"Faith," Dianna called painfully through his grip, "**run!**" Kakistos sank his ancient fangs into Dianna's neck, draining her life from two puncture wounds and taking it within him. Ms. Dormer remained dignified even in death as she did not scream or beg for her life, only that of her charge. She fell pale and cold to the floor soundlessly, her eyes shut.

Faith lashed out in pain and anger, tossing her stake directly into the heart of an oncoming vamp and completely and effortlessly bypassing the others attempts at attack. She lunged with her sword directly to her watcher's killer, dealing a severe blow to his groin and another to his eye, a wound no vampire of any age could completely heal.

He cried out in pain as blood gushed from his scaled skin before rebounding the slayer with a back hand of his cloven fist that sent her off her feet and hurtling into the fray of oncoming lackies. Her sword fell from her hand in the blow and she found herself weaponless and surrounded. The Father's maenads appeared once more to take their lord and master to safety.

Damon watched from above as the slayer struggled to regain her stance. She managed to her feet and surveyed her attackers. The circle of vampires grew smaller and smaller as they edged towards a defenceless Faith. The vampires were all confident in their own mind their team was going to win, there were seven of them and only one of her, if she was an experienced slayer they'd think twice about their chances, yet they hesitated. Possibly because the first attacker would just be good for the haze of dust they'd become for the next attacker to use to their own advantage, or because of the brutality she'd dealt to their master moments earlier bestowing a sense of caution.  
Inevitably so, the fight broke out and it was not long before Faith's fire and spirit feigned in the embers of her watchers murder, the ashes of her odds for survival.  
Going against everything he believed in, Damon dropped from the upper beams and joined the fray. What'd possessed him to throw away his chance at finding Katherine? The love of his life...for a girl he'd never met and was his natural mortal enemy? Even he didn't know. But he was drawn to her, perhaps for her spirit, or shear curiosity for all that she was. A slayer.

Kakistos's minions were dust in the wind within minutes. Faith, clutching tightly the stake she'd managed to recover in the fight, looked at Damon whose back was to her as he dusted the last vamp. Her hair hung wildly over her face, unrecognisable, as she made to plunge her weapon in his back and-

* * *

"Don't give it all away at once, Faithy," Damon announced as he entered the living room alone. Faith and Stefan looked to him for this reason, both wondering about Elena.

* * *

*Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**On Your Marks**

_Chapter 7:_

Faith turned to Damon and caught his gaze. They shared a look that to anybody else wouldn't be mistaken for anything other than a glance, yet they both shared the memory of that night. Although intrigue still prodded at the back of Stefan's mind, nothing was more important to him than Elena. "How is she?" he asked his brother. Damon descended further into the living room and took a seat on the arm of the couch next to Faith, careful not to spill her glass.

"She's pulling the twigs and dead leaves out of her hair upstairs," he said glaring down at Faith who looked up at him proudly. "Could be a while, this one gave her quite the whoopin'."

"Hey you wanted her back in one piece and that's what 'cha got," Faith smiled subtly.

"Still, we're no closer to getting the cure," Stefan pointed out.

"Well, little brother, maybe it's not so glass half empty," Damon added, standing up and beginning to pace around the rug.

"What'd'ya mean?" Stefan queried, his confused expression mirrored with Faith's.

"Events have lead us to a fork in the road," Damon began.

"Cut the cryptic D, s'been a long day," interrupted Faith.

Damon continued, "before I jetted off to the west coast I ran into an old buddy of mine named Will who Klaus thought might be a link to Katherine."

"Well where is he let's go talk to him," chimed Stefan as he ceased leaning by the fire place.

"Problem is little brother, Klaus bit through his neck with wolf fangs after Katherine sent him to tie up loose ends with that bitch Hayley," said Damon as Stefan exhaled heavily in disappointment, "he's dead."

"I'm not followin'," Faith added.

"Well I knew Will back in the 70's, he owned a bar up in New York where vampire's openly fed off of humans and could score some new identities."

"So you're thinking this Will was probably doing deals with Katherine pretty recently," assessed Stefan.

"And Will wasn't the strongest sailor on the ship but he was a smart guy. Which means he must've kept a log of his deals through the years," Damon replied.

"Find the vamp log...and we find Katherine," Faith finished.

"Exactly," Damon answered.

"Wait," opened Stefan, "what's this about a fork in the road?" he asked.

Damon began, "Faithy's story telling session reminded me that the Antemourh boys and Kakistos are hold up couple miles outside of town last I heard, can't imagine he'd be too happy to see us after what Faith did to his face and manhood but Katherine's smart and wouldn't wanna' lose an ally like him. He must have some idea where-"

"Slow your role there D, Kakistos is dust," Faith chimed.

"What do you mean dust?" Damon asked puzzled.

"Dust in the sense that I put a giant wooden beam through his rib cage years ago, it's a dead end," Faith's proud aura dimmed at the sight of a look shared between the brothers, "what?" she asked.

"Faith," Stefan opened, "Kakistos can't be killed, at least not completely." Faith's eyes met Stefan's and they reflected that of a terrified gothic teenager whom Faith had deluded herself into believing she no longer was.

"So if he didn't die in that warehouse back in Sunnydale why hasn't he come after me?" Faith argued.

"It's kinda' like Dracula, just less smoke and mirrors, he'll regain form eventually but it takes a decade or so before he's properly up and running," Damon added.

"So you're saying I've spent almost four years of braiding hair behind bars and he's been out there all this time?" Faith asked aggressively.

"Faith calm down," Damon issued as he turned facing her.

"You were there Damon! You-you saw what he did to her," Faith replied sickened.

"Faith, I-I didn't-" Damon stammered taken aback.

"Look we're not going to be making any definite decisions tonight so Faith just go ahead and pick any room to crash in and we'll talk strategy in the morning," Stefan suggested as the tension, anger and frustration rose ever higher within the vampire slayer.

"Screw that," Faith announced as she grabbed her black leather jacket and stormed purposely back into the crisp eastern night, the door slamming shut behind her.

Elena stood atop the stairs in a bathrobe with her hair up. She'd heard every word and, with a conniving grin, headed back to her room to grab her phone. She entered Rebekah's name into her phonebook and started texting: _I'll be at your place tomorrow morning, I've got an offer you can't refuse_. She pressed send before tossing her phone onto the bed and letting her hair fall down.

* * *

When Faith eventually calmed down she went back to the boarding house and did as Stefan recommended. The room she picked almost made her laugh when she put it in comparison with her prison cell. One thing she cherished was the thick blankets rather than thin flea ridden sheets. She stepped into the shower and stood for a solid 20 minutes, holding onto the feeling of something other than...disappointment. She was disappointed in the sense that after all Diana did for her, her murderer was still alive somewhere. Behind her eyelids played the memory of her younger self thrusting a giant wooden beam through Kakistos's chest, watching him fall to dust and walking away from the pain of her watcher's death with Buffy beside her.  
After drying off and hours of tossing and turning in the comfiest of beds she'd ever lay in, Faith drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next morning Faith emerged in the kitchen in a white vest and loose grey jogging pants. It was creepily empty and silent considering it was full of drunk and stoned 18 year olds just a few hours ago. Faith managed to find Elena's stash of food from her days as a human in one of the cupboards and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Before she could even ponder where everybody was Stefan emerged through the back door. His mouth and chin was covered in blood, his clothes infested with hair and his eyes still dark and surrounded by black veins. He caught sight of the slayer and his face returned to that of the living. Faith glared at him cautiously. She wasn't about to suddenly let her guard down around vamps."Faith," he breathed, "I didn't think you'd be up."

"Well y'know, the early bird catches the worm," Faith replied holding her intense gaze and tensing slightly so that she could spring to position at any moment.

"Am I the worm?" Stefan edged.

"Only if that's not Bambi's mom on your shirt," Faith replied.

"It stinks of dead Badger in here," Damon announced as he entered the kitchen and tossed a blood bag into the trash can. At this, Faith slowly released Stefan from her gaze and returned to her breakfast. He left the room to get cleaned up. "And how're you this morning?" Damon asked, "I know I said I missed your give 'em hell attitude but ya caught me off guard last night."

"Yeah well never been much for surprises and finding out scarface is still out there was a shock to the system," she replied before scooping the last of the cereal on a spoon and slurping the milk from the bowl. She got up and made to leave when Caroline barged into the room, knocking Faith on the shoulder and looking wildly around the room. "Pffft," Faith grunted; her brow furrowed.

"Where's the T.V remote?" Caroline asked. Damon picked up a small black device from one of the counters and tossed it in Caroline direction. A television in the corner of the room blurred to life, Damon laughed silently as he didn't even know there was a T.V in the kitchen.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"Just listen!" Caroline replied quickly as she turned on the morning news.

Faith's prison mugshot flashed up on the screen of CNN news. The electricity in the air became vibrant as the three glanced at each other. The mugshot disappeared and was replaced with a female Asian news anchor. "Today's top story; Boston born Faith Lehane has escaped from Stockton Prison in California. She escaped some three days ago but security footage shows her leaving the institute without a hitch with a male resembling this description." A fairly accurate drawing of Damon flashed on screen.

"Well that's not exactly flattering, and my hair is not that long...is it?" he rambled.

"**Shhhh!**" Caroline echoed back.

"A full investigation has been launched into the prisoners escape and into the jail itself after Ms Lehane walked out without obstacle. Not much is known about her male accomplice but she was charged with multiple murder, assault, theft and destruction charges in the California area and was facing up to 25 years behind bars," continued the reporter. Caroline looked wide eyed at Faith as the reporter reeled of her offences. Faith however, kept her gaze solid on the T.V. "Viewers are advised not to approach the young woman as she is believed to be extremely dangerous, they are asked to inform the local police of any sightings of the man or woman and leave the scene as soon as possible for their own safety." Caroline pointed the remote at the T.V and silence filled the room once again. Faith crossed her arms and dropped her gaze, her hair falling slightly over her shoulders.

"Well things just got a lot more complicated," Damon said breaking the silence.

Stefan emerged in the threshold of the kitchen behind Faith. "Elena's gone," he announced. The three turned their gaze to him.

* * *

Yesterday, Sunnydale California.

Buffy and Xander returned to Buffy's house after dropping Dawn off at school. She closed the door behind them and tossed her keys on a cabinet. Willow, from the dinner table, looked up from her laptop and smiled at her friends. Buffy and Xander headed to the kitchen and Buffy took three glasses down from the shelf and began pouring her friends some orange juice. The phone began to ring and Willow made to grab it from the living room. "So what'd'ya wanna' do today, Buff?" Xander asked, "offer little kids some candy, let 'em run with scissors?" Laughing through her glass, Buffy made to reply before Willow entered the kitchen wearing a worried expression and handing Buffy the phone. Buffy furrowed her brow at her friend as she held the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Ms Summers?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Speaking," she replied. Willow shot a worried look at Xander.

"Ms Summers I apologise for such a phone call so early, this is detective Logan with the Los Angeles police, I'm sorry to tell you that we believe you may be the target of an escaped convict and I need to meet with you urgently," he announced.

"Who? What?" Buffy stammered confusedly.

"Ms Summers, Faith Lehane escaped jail some two days ago." Buffy looked up wide eyed at her friends.

* * *

I'm sorry this took a little longer, my laptops f*cking up lately.  
Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews, keep 'em coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**On Your Marks**

_Chapter 8:_

Rebekah woke early that morning too. Must've been something in the water...other than the vervain of course. Her routine was the same every day. Wake up, exfoliate, brush teeth, brush fangs, hair, wardrobe, shoes, blood and then whatever followed naturally. At the point Rebekah finished feeding on her compelled gardener, her doorbell rang. She pulled out of his neck and nodded to him to leave. Her eyes returned to their typical ocean blue state and she descended her grand staircase to find Elena at her door. Since Elena had flipped her humanity switch Rebekah developed an appreciation for her style that she thought she never would.  
She opened the door and Elena smiled a Katerina like grin at her. Rebekah could almost hear the cogs working in her mind. "You escaped your rope then?" Rebekah opened. Elena's grin continued as she pushed passed Rebekah into the hall. "Sure, come on in," Rebekah scoffed. Elena walked, heels clipping on the marble floor, into a living room and sat regally, legs folded, on a chair. Rebekah followed her after shutting the door and stood in her line of sight. "Are you going to sit there grinning all day or tell me about this bloody offer?"

"First, I want your word that Stefan and Damon won't find out about what we're doing," Elena replied.

"It'd help if I knew what you're up to," said Rebekah as she crossed her arms. Elena scowled, waiting for her to give her her word. "Fine, I swear."

"Let's just get one thing straight. I don't want the cure, not now, not ever. You do. And I can help you get it," Elena dictated.

"How? Damon murdered the only lead to that Petrova bitch," Rebekah spat.

"Because I'm the only one who doesn't care who gets it, and I'm more than happy with you getting a humanity shot as long as I don't," she smiled.

"You've got my attention," Rebekah replied as she took a seat on the couch opposite her. Elena got up from her seat and began pacing. She began reeling off all she'd heard last night. Every detail she overheard about Will in New York and Kakistos and his cult. She could tell she was peaking Rebekah's interest as she began to subtly fidget in her seat as Elena reached the different plot points.

"Lucky for us," Rebekah cut in, "I have a rather fast car that could get me to New York in under 5 hours and I happen to know Kakistos personally."

"Ya'do?" Elena cocked an eyebrow.

"He was one of the first vampire's my family made. He carried quite the flame for me for the better part of the 11th Century but as always with Nick it was either him or them," Rebekah explained. "But what I don't get is why I should trust you," she went on, "I've been the scapegoat, the butt, the loose end in your schemes before Elena and I'm not about to risk my future on an impulsive baby vampire," she rose from her seat and was almost within nose touching distance of the brunette.

"Because I can be _your_ leverage. Your main obstacles to _that_ future you want _so_ bad are in love with _me_...I'm the only thing they care about more than this cure. I'll help you get it Rebekah," Elena spoke convincingly, "plus Damon's lackey is on strict no kill Elena orders," she scoffed as she turned her back to Rebekah and shot her gaze elsewhere in frustration.

"Wait...y-you mean Damon actually found the vampire slayer?" Rebekah quivered. Elena spun round to meet Rebekah's gaze once more at the shift in her tone.

"Yeah, so?" stated Elena.

"**So**? We, are vampires Elena, she's the vampire **s.l.a.y.e.r**. What part of that don't you understand? Even Michael, whom my brother and I ran to all corners of the earth to get away from, was careful not to underestimate the Vampire Slayer," Rebekah ranted. "Not to mention Madrid in 1843," Rebekah continued.

"I've fought this girl, last night actually in the woods, she's real strong yeah but she's no original," Elena defended blindly through furrowed brow.

"It's not about shear strength it's-...nevermind. Where's the slayer now?"

"Besides all over CNN, she's probably still at the boarding house," Elena explained.

"What're you talking about?" Rebekah asked.

"Damon sprung her from the big house and now the cops are on the lookout for her, she's a felon. Murder, fraud, assault, all that fun stuff. Too bad Damon's got her wrapped around his little finger," Elena scowled imagining the fun she could've had with adolescent Faith. The Mikaelson smirk spread quickly across Rebekah's face. "What?" Elena asked eagerly.

"I think I can work this to our advantage...partner."

* * *

Liz stood behind her desk at the police station leaning against the window and gazing into the morning rush of Saturday soccer moms. She held her cell phone to her ear and remembered she was on the phone to her pms vampire daughter. "Alright Caroline I get," she'd repeated time on end. "I know the drill just let me do my job," she added. Caroline's voice still echoed out of the receiver. "I know the plan, anybody calls in about Damon being on T.V I'll say the police are handling it...yes I've got Andy forwarding all those calls straight to me...don't worry honey I've got it."  
Suddenly a loud knocking came from the door and an unfamiliar frame filled the translucent glass feature within the wood. "Look sweetie I gotta' go I'll call you later," she announced as she put her phone in her pocket, sat at her desk, looked busied and called, "it's open!" The door eased open and revealed an officer in a light trench coat. His stubble was obviously intentional and his light eyes pierced the sheriff. He leant somewhat over the desk and offered his hand to her. She took it politely and smiled.

"Sheriff Forbes?" he asked in an English accent.

"That's right Mr..."

"Shaw. Detective Adam Shaw with the FBI," he said showing her his badge. She scrutinised it for a moment, instantly suspicious of the man. "May I sit?"

"Please," she replied gesturing toward the chair. "So what can I help you with detective?" she asked.

"I'm here regarding the escape of Faith Lehane, I'm sure you've seen the news," he added.

"Sorry no," she replied dumbly. He raised an eyebrow, "I have a 17 year old daughter, T.V time doesn't really come with the package," she smiled.

"Understandable," he smiled back. Something was off about him, nobody, certainly no man, was that polite, she thought. "Traffic camera's picked up a few images of the woman aaannndddd _this_ man," he pulled out traffic cam photo's of Faith and Damon on the highway in L.A, "heading to the airport and boarding a private jet that satellite's tracked to here. Do you know this man Sheriff?" Before Liz could think up a feasible lie to give the detective the door opened for a second time revealing Rebekah in the threshold.

"That's Damon Salvatore," she announced, Shaw's head spun to meet Rebekah's gaze. Liz caught a glimpse of the millisecond expression of awe and wonder at the sight of her on Shaw's face. Although it was one that quickly faded and regained it's cool, calm and collected reflection, "the woman, Faith you called her? She's staying with him at the old boarding house."

"And who might you be?" he asked, standing to face her.

"Rebekah Mikaelson...I can take you there right now if you want?" she offered.

"Urhm, excellent," he replied curiously and caught off guard, "is he potentially dangerous?"

"_Potentially_," Rebekah replied, chancing a daring glance at Liz who looked dazed and stunned.

"Hmmm, Sheriff I'm going to have to take jurisdiction," Shaw said turning to Liz.

"I'm sure the good sheriff is more than happy to do whatever she can to speed the arrest of these two...lawbreakers," Rebekah answered for her.

"Of course," Liz smiled falsely, "My er- my car's in the lot out front," she said as she sheepishly passed him the keys. Within seconds Shaw and Rebekah had left the office and were on their way to the Salvatore Boarding House.  
Liz fumbled with her phone and dialled Caroline's cell. "We've got a problem," she announced sternly as she attempted to physically rub the migraine from her brow.

* * *

Yesterday, Sunnydale California.

"Who was that?" Xander asked after Buffy said her thanks to Officer Logan and placed the phone slowly on the table. When he got no reply he turned to Willow.

"It was the police asking for Buffy," Willow answered.

"What'd they want Buff? Did 'ya rob a bank and not tell any of us?" joked Xander.

"If only," she half smiled. "It's Faith, she's, er, she broke out of prison a few days ago. The police thought they should call after she was arrested here a few years ago before she bailed to L.A."

"Oh my god," Willow breathed, "why would Faith want to break out? I thought she turned herself in."

"She did," Buffy answered. "Guess I didn't stick," Buffy said purposefully. She looked up from her fixed gaze on the phone and headed to her room, Xander and Willow quick at her heels. She pulled her bag from the closet and began frantically packing it with spare clothes and weapons.

"Buffy, maybe you shouldn't go after Faith. I mean aren't you tired of cleaning up after her? Mabe you could just let the police handle it this time," Willow suggested sheepishly.

"Xander I need you to call Anya and get her to do that teleporty thing with me," Buffy said ignoring Willow.

"You want me to open that can o' worms?" Xander asked.

"Yes Xander, yes I do," Buffy replied as she began loading up on Holy Water. "Officer said something about FBI dispatch to a town in Virginia, I'll start there. Take care of Dawn for me while I'm gone?" she asked.

"Whoa whoa, let's take a second to think about this," Xander asserted loudly, things were happening all too fast for him. "5 minutes ago you were pouring orange juice and now you're planning on teleporting across state lines with a pissed off vengeance demon?"

Willow began, "Xander's right Buffy you should think this through. Faith's dangerous-"

"You can't go alone," Xander interrupted. Buffy turned to them now, her bag almost full.

"Willow's right. Faith is, has been and likely will always be one part down on the human condition...which is exactly why I have to go alone. Xand she could squash you and Will, I can't put you at risk of going back to the way things were," Buffy explained.

Xander began, "Buff-"

"Call. Anya." she dictated sternly.

* * *

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**On Your Marks**

_Chapter 9:_

Caroline turned to Stefan, Faith and Damon after she hung up on her phone call with her mother. Stefan and Damon were too busy to notice Caroline's worried expression, instead they busied themselves on thoughts and ideas on where Elena could be and who she could be with. Meanwhile, Faith still stood with her arms crossed and her stare down. _Time was running out_. Initially she couldn't wait to be rid of the lot of them. To square things with Damon and to get back to jail with minimal increase on her sentance. However, this hope went out the window now that she knew Kakistos was alive. She didn't care how long it took or however much more time she had to serve, she was going to kill him and this time it was going to stick.

"Incoming," Caroline said loud enough for all to hear.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"The police are coming," she announced, "they know you're here," she added turning to Faith. Faith looked up and swished her hair behind her shoulders.

"How?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"Rebekah, she's with some fishy FBI guy and a few local police, she's leading them here right now," Caroline explained.

"Guess I better change," Faith breathed as she unfolded her arms.

"Wait, what're you guys going to do?" Caroline stammered. Faith ignored the question and headed up to her room alone. Caroline shot a mixture of expressions at the Salvatore brothers. Damon flexed his knuckles and clenched his fists in reply. He was completely stumped.

"Get yourself out of harm's way," Stefan advised the blonde.

"But-" she began to object but he cut her off with a look.

"Go. Now," he ordered. In seconds she was out the back door, out of sight and out of mind. Stefan tuned to his brother who's eyes were subtly and slowly darkening.

"Ready to get your hands dirty little brother?" Damon grinned.

"We can't fight our way out of this, Damon. You have to take the fall," his little brother spoke.

* * *

Faith dressed in her leather jacket and a pair of stretchy skinny jeans from the Elena pile. She managed to skulk her way into the Salvatore weapons vault and picked up a few stakes, some holy water and vervain. Vervain was something new to her, in her years of vampire slayage she'd never used it before. The reason being that it doesn't grow just anywhere. For whatever reason however, Mystic Fall's was full of it. She placed all of it in a conveniently sized overnight bag, again from the Elena pile, and she listened out for any rumblings downstairs. She was confident there was no way she was being taken down...at least not today.

* * *

"Why the hell not?" Damon scoffed.

"Because you got us into this mess. You brought Faith here and no matter if we run or if we fight, the police are only just going to keep coming for you both," Stefan explained.

"Screw that, we'll just compel this FBI guy into thinking Faithy and I are already well and truly locked away and he can go home job done. Either that or we could just kill him," Damon argued tirelessly.

"You're forgetting the 1000 year old original who wants nothing more but to find the cure before we do, plus killing him would only bring more suspicion knocking on the door," Stefan deflected.

"**But I**-" Damon was interrupted by the blurring of police sirens and the screeching of multiple cars out front.

"Guess we're out of time," Stefan announced.

"You don't get it! This face, will _**not**_ do well in the big house!" Damon said with flailing angry hand gestures.

"Chin up and er...keep your back against the wall...just in case," Stefan smiled with a patronising hand placed on his brothers shoulder.

"That is so not funny," Damon replied throwing daggers with his bright eyes. Stefan's grin widened, no longer concerned with concealing his enjoyment in the downfall of his brother's plan. "What about Elena?" Damon asked urgently as the front door was kicked open.

"I'll handle it," Stefan replied just as Detective Shaw, Rebekah and five officers of the Mystic Falls P.D entered the kitchen.

"Problem officers?" Damon turned and grinned at the new arrivals.

"Damon Salvatore?" Shaw asked. Damon flared his brow and eyes in acknowledgement. "Was wondering if you've seen this woman around?" he asked holding up her mugshot. Damon's tongue stayed fixed in his mouth as he simply shrugged with a smile in reply.

"Where is she, Damon?" Rebekah added sharply. Again he said nothing, although his gaze at Rebekah turned sinister and venomous.

"Mr Salvatore you are under arrest for suspicion of aiding, abetting and harbouring a known criminal," Shaw said as he pulled handcuffs from his trench coat and locked Damon's hands in them. The officers led him to the front door and continued the reading of his civil rights. Soon only Rebekah, Stefan and Detective Shaw remained in the kitchen. "And who might you be?" Shaw asked Stefan.

"Er, Stefan Sal-Salvatore. I'm Damon's younger brother," Stefan replied, playing up the frightened younger brother role.

"Have you seen this woman around by any chance?" Shaw asked again holding up the image.

"Sorry no, I only just got back from a camping trip with some friends this morning," he lied.

"Is there anybody who can confirm this story?" Shaw quizzed.

"Yeah er...Matt Donovan, he works over at the Mystic Grill," he lied again. Rebekah shot him a threatening look, one that screamed _leave Matt out of this_. When Shaw's gaze turned, Stefan shot a smug look back at her.

"Well if you see her, call me as soon as possible do you understand?" Shaw asked more in the way of an order.

"Of course, sir," Stefan replied.

And then there was one. He was surprised Rebekah didn't insist on searching the whole house looking for Faith but he thought his involvement of Matt may be the reason behind this. She'd pushed too far and didn't expect him to push back with the only thing she cared about other than family and the cure.  
Quickly, he shot from the kitchen, up the stairs and to Faith's room. He opened the door to find the window wide open and the thin white drapes billowing in the afternoon breeze. She was gone. And Stefan feared the worst.

* * *

Rebekah returned to her mansion shortly after compelling Detective Shaw into forgetting about her. She was **so** furious that the black veins around her eyes were turning a shade of dark purple. She slammed her front door shut **so** hard that the many square glass fixtures shattered into pieces all over the marble tiles beneath her feet. She grabbed a vase from a table and launched it at a wall shattering it like glimmering rainfall. She didn't stop there though; she flipped the centre table the vase was on and smashed it into matchsticks. Elena burst into the hall in confusion, a bottle of malt liquor in her hand. "What the hell are you doing?" she blurted out loudly. Rebekah's gaze met Elena's and she ran at her with such force that the bottle dropped from Elena's grip and Rebekah hoisted her by the neck up the south wall, her feet off the ground. "Okay, I'm getting the feeling I'm missing something here," Elena groaned through the Original's grip.

"Your two gargoyle boy toys didn't exactly keep with the plan," Rebekah replied, letting Elena drop to the floor. Her hands raised to soothe her neck.

"Still struggling with a bigger picture here," Elena spoke as she got to her feet and glanced at the destruction in the hallway; there wasn't a single tile clean of wooden or glass shards.

"Damon's in jail, for now, but Stefan, Nick's fancy piece and the Vampire Slayer weren't there," Rebekah stated as her eyes returned to ocean blue. Elena exhaled heavily at the news. She hoped somehow that both Salvatore's and their Slayer mutt would've been taken down together, meaning less of a cavalry after hers and Rebekah's race for the cure. "We should get going," Rebekah announced as she began trudging over the broken glass.

"Where?" Elena called after her.

"Well plan A backfired, so plan B will just have to do," Rebekah called back.

"And what exactly **is** plan b?" Elena asked as Rebekah got to the remains of her front door. Rebekah craned her neck and head back, meeting Elena's gaze through her flow of angelic blonde hair.

"We go after Katherine. Guns blazing."

* * *

Yesterday, Sunnydale California.

The three still didn't agree on Buffy's decision (to go after Faith...again) but her friends had known her long enough to know that there's no convincing her otherwise when her minds settled. Plus her bags were already packed, all that was left was transport. Xander called Anya lots of times until the scoobies realised she may be out of dimensional calling range. This meant Willow had to summon her to them using Anya's pendent.  
She appeared to them in a puff of smoke in full vengeance demon attire...including the face. She looked at them through furrowed brow as they got to their feet as the mystical smoke cleared. "Anya," Willow opened. Anya's gaze shot to her fiercely.

"What d'**you** guys want," Anya asked stubbornly.

"Anya we need your help, Buffy needs your help," uttered Willow.

"No," Anya said bluntly; turning her head away dramatically.

"C'mon Anya you owe us!" Xander put in.

"For what?" Anya scoffed back.

"Remember your little worm problem?" Xander replied.

"Yeah and the world of trouble it caused reversing it with D'Hoffryn," she argued. "Besides it's you guys who owe me for helping little miss veiny over here get away from Gnarl before she was kibble n' bits!"

"Hey!" Willow called in offence.

"You guys enough!" Buffy ordered. Anya, Xander and Willow shot glances before contemplating their shoes. "Anya...I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," she added. Anya exhaled and discarded the face of a vengeance demon and claimed the face of the woman Xander loved.

"What is it?" she said through rolled eyes.

"I need you to teleport me to Virginia."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
